This invention relates to a holder for detachably holding a presser foot in a sewing machine.
Such holder is composed of a holder body and ruler rod mount integrally assembled with the holder body. Usually the ruler rod mount is made of a synthetic resin mold, and is designed to detachably fit in the rear recess of the holder body.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional cloth pusher holder as comprising a metal holder body "a" and a synthetic resin ruler rod mount 4. As shown, the holder body "a" comprises a hollow head with windows 10 on opposite sides of the head; a stem integrally connected to the head and provided with a recess "c" at the rear side of the stem, communicating with the hollow space of the head; and a lower front projection provided with a cross slit 8 and a hole 7 extending through the projection in the direction perpendicular to the cross slit. On the other hand, the ruler rod mount comprises an apertured head, a stem integrally connected with the apertured head, a lever 3 integrally connected with the stem and slanting upward, and a thin rod 6 integrally connected to the lower end of the stem and slanting downward. The apertured head has a hole, in which a ruler rod (not shown) is to be inserted and detachably held.
In assembling, the ruler rod mount is pushed in the rear recess "c" of the holder body "a" with the apertured head of the mount fitted in the hollow head of the holder body "a" and with the fine rod 6 of the mount "c" inserted in the through hole of the holder body "a". Specifically, the stem 4a of the mount is pushed against the ceiling of the recess by applying a force to the root of the lever 3, and then the stem 4a is yieldingly bent, thus causing the thin rod 6 to retire backward to allow the tip of the thin rod 6 to put itself in the through hole 7 of the holder body "a". Thereafter, the mount 4 is released, and the mount is fitted in the rear recess of the holder body with the hole 10 of the mount 4 in registration with the windows 9 of the head of the holder body "a", and with the fine rod 6 of the mount 4 passing through the hole 7 of the holder body " a". The thin rod 6 is long enough to appear across the cross slit 8 of the nose end of the front projection of the holder body "a". Thereafter, the mount 4 is rotatably fixed to the holder body "a" by inserting a pin "d" through the mount between the opposite side walls of the recess "c" of the holder body "a". When it is desired that a cloth pusher is attached to the holder "a", the lever 3 is pushed against the rear side of the holder body to withdraw the thin rod 6 from the slit 8, and then the cross rod of the presser foot is put in the slit 8 of the holder body "a". The presser foot is caught by the fine rod 6 when the lever 3 is released, thus rotatably fixing the presser foot to the holder. When it is desired that the presser foot is released from the holder, it suffices that the lever 3 is pushed against the rear side of the holder to withdraw the thin rod 6 from the cross slit 8.
As described above, in the conventional holder the holder body "a" and the ruler rod mount 4 are integrally assembled with each other with the aid of a cross pin "d". In this connection, apertures appropriate for insertion of a cross pin "d" must be made in the opposite side walls of the recess "c" in the holder body. Also, special jigs tools are required for insertion of the cross pin in the apertures of the opposite side walls of the holder and across the thickness of the mount therebetween. Thus, the integral connection of these complimentary parts required much time and a high degree of skill.